


Checkmate: Unovan Debut (A Detective Black AU)

by Rowletmatsu



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Comedy, Detective AU, Drama, Eventual Agency (but it's still not the focus), Gen, Murder Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 01:16:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15425817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rowletmatsu/pseuds/Rowletmatsu
Summary: In a universe without Pokemon, Black at age 24 is a genius detective in the chaotic Unova region. A peculiar calling card sent to the director of the Unova P.K.M.N. Association presents him with a unique opportunity to work with the International Police officer Looker (and eventually White, the former BW Talent Agency President). As the case becomes more and more complicated with murders, thefts, and complex crime syndicates, Black, White, and Looker search for the meaning behind these serial cases.





	Checkmate: Unovan Debut (A Detective Black AU)

Prologue: That Young Genius

              The Watchog Burrow, Nacrene City. 18:00 on a Tuesday. Lenora was managing the bar connected to the city's museum per usual, drying cleaned mugs as a pair of customers exited with a rusty chime from the door. She didn’t have to lift her eyes as the bell chimed again, followed by the sound of footsteps walking up to the bar.

              It was a middle-aged man who had taken a seat in the stool in front of Lenora, silently getting comfortable on the worn cushion and snagging a nearby menu left behind by the previous customers. He wore a brown suit, a purple tie, and a large trench coat. Stubble on his chin and bags under his eyes reflected his recent experiences. His dark gray hair matched his dark gray eyes, which scanned less of the menu than they did of their surroundings.

              “I’d like a coffee and a croissant please, Lenora.” The man ordered, setting the menu down neatly to the side.

              “You sure do have the diet of someone from the region you just visited, honey.” The heavy-set and motherly Lenora still had no need to lift her gaze. She set the crisp, clean glass in her hands on the counter before reaching below for a cream-colored coffee mug. Lenora poured her old friend some coffee and left him to fix it while she retrieved the croissant from the back, the swinging door squeaking behind her.

              “It’s hard to come back after those delectable meals.” The man sighed, scratching at his unkempt stubble with his rugged hand. He needed a good shave soon. Maybe after he finished his job for the night, at the nearby hotel that he would be staying at.

              Lenora returned with a large warmed croissant that was almost too big for the small beige plate she served it on. The man thanked her with a small nod before carefully tearing off a chunk of the lightly layered bread. With a texture and simple flavor that melted in his mouth, a layer of the man’s stress visibly rolled off his shoulders. He took a sip of his coffee.

              There were only three other customers present in the café. A young college girl on her laptop, video chatting with a lover while writing an essay sat in a booth near the front door. On the other side of the shop was an old man sipping on tea in the corner and playing solitaire with himself. Lastly, a young man in a dark coat sat further down at the bar huddled over a book, intensively reading and occasionally sipping on his own cup of coffee.

              The rugged man let down another barrier held upon his shoulders. None of the others were paying attention. Lenora also noticed this, and took a risk.

              “So the IP sent you here, Looker? What for? Last I heard, you were in Kalos with Lack-Two.” Lenora inquired, leaning with her back against the counter. Upon the mention of the IP, Looker tensed up, double checking that no one else was listening in.

               Looker furrowed his brows and spoke low. “That young genius is preoccupied in Kalos. I’m here to deliver something to _another_ young genius around these parts…”

               Lenora cocked an eyebrow. “And just where would you be meeting this fellow? Who are you looking for?” She might be closely connected with the IP, but Looker was still hesitant.

               “Let’s just say that at this point, _he_ has to find _me_ -.” There was a loud clatter that prevented Looker from completing his thought as the young man further down at the bar spilt the remains of his coffee. His quick reflexes reacted, and the book was safe in the air… however, he was face-first in a puddle of warm coffee dripping down the bar.

               Lenora was already off in the back fetching rags to clean up the mess. Looker swallowed a large dose of secondhand embarrassment.

              “Er… are you okay there, kid…?” The older man asked, trying to get a look at the younger man’s face.

              Book still held protectively in the air, the young man slowly raised his head to respond to Looker. His face dripped with the brown liquid, and… Looker spotted a thick, red liquid trickling down the stranger’s reddened nose, as well.

              “The book is safe, so it’s all good!” The coffee-faced guy gave a pained sort of grin, but a grin nonetheless. 

               Looker sighed as Lenora returned with two warm damp rags. “Your nose is bleeding, son,” He said, pointing to his own nose for clarification.                

               “Ah?” He blinked. Lenora traded the young man’s book with a damp rag, setting the book aside and safely out of the way.

               “Use that to wash up in the bathroom, Blackie dear.” Lenora told the young man as she began to wipe up the spilt coffee.

               “Sorry, Miz ‘nora. I’ll come and help in just a sec…” The young man in the dark coat held the rag to his nose and disappeared into the bathroom around the corner.

               Looker, who had resolved to calmly observe until Lenora was done, froze as he processed the important detail that just whizzed by him. He spit out a bit of his drink.

               Lenora whirled around. “Hey, don’t be making more of a mess in here-!”

               “Did you say _Blackie_? As in… his name is Black?!” Looker quickly got out of his seat to confront Lenora.

               The large woman put her hands on her hips, careful not to let the dripping rag touch her. She raised an eyebrow. “Yes, he’s a frequent customer here. Is he…?”

               Looker nodded.

               They both stared at the young man as he emerged from the bathroom. His now cleaned face and thick brown hair matched Looker’s reference picture perfectly…

               Black’s dark, alert eyes went back and forth between the two staring at him. He cleared his throat. “Can I help you…?”

               Looker pulled out his IP badge. “Are you-?”

               But Black didn’t even take a second to process the badge before announcing loudly to everyone within earshot:

               “ **I’M DETECTIVE BLACK, AND I’M GOING TO CATCH THE MURDERER OF THE HEAD DIRECTOR OF THE P.K.M.N. ASSOCIATION OF UNOVA!** ”

               All of the people present within the café were now staring at the source of the booming voice.

               Looker’s hopes for this case plummeted instantly. 

_This kid’s going to end up dead by morning!_

**Author's Note:**

> If you're here for Spe, please never ever read my Osomatsu-san works kthanks.


End file.
